Technical Field
This disclosure relates to computing systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for managing data retention in a data storage system.
Description of the Related Art
Solid-state memory may utilize transistor devices to store charge representing data. Over time, such transistor devices can lose charge, causing data retention issues. Data retention in solid-state storage devices can depend of various environmental conditions, such as temperature.